A Hollow View On Life
by PlaguedAmbition
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto was never ordinary, from the moment he was born he was always a little different, a little more hungry, a little more perceptive. When things become dull, he finds a new source of entertainment within himself, this small event would change the outcome of so many others. NarutoxYugao, Ichigo/Rukia, Hollow Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

**PA: The final pole fic is out, now at the start it may seem a little rushed, but that will be explained further during flashbacks, this is mostly because I could have spent the entire first chapter just leading to where he was going to end up, giving hardly any action for you guys, instead I thought little flashbacks would be better, thus the first chapter.**

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto or Bleach.

* * *

"Dip, dip." The sound echoed around the creature kneeling on the ground, its bony hands reaching up to its face, hovering over its eyes. The claws dug into its pearly white mask, ripping it from his face and cracking it away, revealing a small blue eyed blonde haired child.

"Tou-san, Kaa-chan, I thought you wanted to play?" The tone was cold as he looked at the bodies around him. "I thought you all wanted to play?" He slowly crawled over to one of the fallen forms, bones falling away from his body. Stopping in front of the body he poked it a few times. "You all look so tired." He let out a long sigh as he stood, looking around the blood covered halls, his tattered pants soaking up the liquid from the flooded floors. "Onii-chan says I need to find new friends, you guys are too boring. Bye bye." The blonde haired child moved through the halls.

Singing a small song as he skipped past the fallen. "Ring around the rosie, a pocket full of posies, a tissue a tissue you, all, fall, down." A glint of silver flowed through his eyes as the words left his mouth.

* * *

"You want us to collect him, Mayuri-sama?" Kurotsuchi Mayuri, in a word, different. He held a skeletal-like appearance, his skin was pasty white with the exception of the center of his face, this was painted black sans the nose. Three stubbed golden cones sprouted from his head, two where his ears should be and the third from his chin. All in all, he looked almost alien.

"I would not be watching this if it didn't interest me... would I Nemu?" The alien man bit out to his purpled haired assistant, said girl bowed deeply before scurrying away to fill her masters wishes. Kurotsuchi almost gasped, but that wouldn't be professional of him, the reason for this was, the blonde in the screen looked right at his probe, and licked his lips before waving.

"Uzumaki... you will make for an interesting test subject."

* * *

A week had passed for the blonde haired child, not even past the age of 12, stood in the middle of a street, it was late the lights were on overhead while the stores around were closed, he saw a car turn down the nearby street. His tongue extended from his mouth and struck across his lips, he slowly raised his hands to his face covering them from the light above.

"Here you are... brother." He tilted his head up and saw a light on, it was in the second story of this store/house. The Kurosaki Clinic. "I have traveled so very far, will you not come out to pla-" He stopped his sentence as he felt a tingling presence behind him. Removing the hand from his right eye, white liquid started to ooze from his mouth, quickly taking over his body. "You people in black, always trying to stop my play time." He growled out, biting down on his tongue and drawing blood, letting the red paint his mask strangely.

"Uzumaki-san, we have come to take you somewhere, you can have all the time to play once we arrive." The bone spread even faster now, nine tails sprouting out from the now larger form.

His hunched over form dragging its claws along the ground. **"Thats what the old lady said, she took me to the dark room, now the house lays in darkness... YOU LIE." **Naruto brought his head back and roared into the air, the ground beneath him quaking, it ended quickly, leaving the area silent for a few moments.

It was only the calm before the storm.

Hollows, they started coming from alley ways, over buildings, just sitting there and watching, a small squad of four shinigami, stood there waiting, some even started to shake from the spiritual power being released around them. Naruto calmly stood to his full height, crossing his right leg over his left and giving a bow.

His entire form now covered in bone, protrusions coming from his elbows forming what looked to be blades, his nails had grown into long claws while his mask now had a large red spiral in the middle, shifting outward to the edges. Golden eyes looking at the shinigami before him, a crack forming along his mask showing large fox like teeth. **"I must let my family feed. Only then will they be worth eating." **

The Hollows roared before jumping down and clashing against the death gods. The fight was entirely one sided, the hollows were defeated and purged causing Naruto to frown. **"So weak, they can't even play with the ones in black... I will have to pick up the slack." **

Vanishing with an echo his arm exploded through the chest of a shinigami, his jaws came crashing down and tearing away its head, letting out a crazed laugh after he swallowed, blood running down his bones. **"Play, play play!" **

Slashing out with his hands he blocked a sword strike meant to maim, he applied more pressure, watching the strained face of the shinigami. **"Weak." **Like that his claws extended and pierced the chest, he quickly moved forward and take the head in his tails, crushing it and soaking up the blood. He stopped in his steps, the bones started to expanded before crashing back in wrapping even tighter, a large whole appearing in the centre of his chest. **"Onii-chan... I feel** **good."**

He gave a shake of his body and found the bones falling off, he looked around in a panic, quickly trying to gather them up. He felt the breeze run through his hair and froze, looking down a sword had run through his stomach, it hurt like crazy, he tried to bring his hands up to remove it, only finding he no longer had control over his own body. "To see the transformation in person, what an interesting subject you will make Uzumaki."

The clackity voice of a person behind him spoke, Naruto attempted to move his head, sadly it was to no avail, the sword was pulled from his stomach and he fell forward, his face hitting the pavement. "D-d-don't make me go back, not to the d-d-ark room." His childish voice broke out.

"Uzumaki, we are going to have oh so much fun together, I just know you will give me all the research data I need." The alien like man stated as the two remaining shinigami from the first group quickly picked up the blonde and carried him over to where Kurotsuchi opened up a portal back to Soul Society.

* * *

Aizen Sosuke, Captain of the 5th Division sat calmly behind his desk, his brush making neat strokes against the scroll in front of him, behind him sat two of his subordinates. "So if it is not to much trouble, would you be able to show Uzuki-chan to the Squad 12 barracks Hinamori-chan? I believe they have lined up a task for her."

Hinamori Momo, she was an average looking young girl, her brown hair tied up and held behind her head with a bun. Her hazel eyes nearly always shined full of kindness, this was the lieutenant of Squad 5. Clad in her black shinigami robes, her lieutenant armband is tied to her left arm. "Hai Aizen-taichou. Come on Uzuki-chan." Hinamori gave a small bow and rose from her kneeled position.

Uzuki Yugao, she was just as young as Hinamori, she too gave a small bow, raising to her height of 4 foot 11. Her long purple hair was pulled into a ponytail, its length trailing down to the small of her back. Two strips of hair were tied back from the front of her face, joining the ponytail. Her brown eyes seemed to have a hidden warmth within them. "Hai Taichou. I will perform the task to the best of my abilities."

Aizen span around, now facing the girls, he gave a warm smile as his glasses covered eyes closed. "Thats all I could ask for Uzuki-chan." The two gave a small bow of the head, and turned leaving Aizen to his things, he looked down at the scroll again. "Uzumaki... such a strange man."

Hinamori felt out of place, Uzuki was always so quiet, whether she was on the job or just walking around, this being said, their walk went by without any real conversation. They were welcomed at the gates of the barracks by Nemu, quickly waving the pair down, she led them through the halls bringing them before Mayuri. Terrifying roars shaked the buildings very foundation.

"Aizen sent _you?_" Yugao gave a small nod, she was well aware that Mayuri did not like her.

"Aizen-taichou believed that I would be well suited for the task." The skeleton man cracked his fingers around for a few moments.

"Fine, I have poured a great deal of resources into this, don't screw it up." Yugao rose her brow, he seemed almost worried.

"I will preform to the best of my abilities Mayuri-taichou." The pasty skinned man looked at her for a few moments, his eyes narrowing on her small body.

"Thats what I am worried about." He sneered but waved her to follow nonetheless. The hall was dimly lit, the stone around them was much denser than normal, she could feel a very strong presence further down, the thing that stood out the most was the roars, they were becoming louder. The air was dark and bone chilling.

The roars stopped as they entered a new set of halls, Mayuri taking a few steps forward, giving Yugao the wait symbol. "Mayuri... is it time for us to walk again?" The large captain grinned widely.

"No, not today Uzumaki-san, I have found someone you may find interesting though." Mayuri waved Yugao over the purplette softly moving her feet, freezing in shock before what was behind the bars, sitting in the middle of the room calmly.

Naruto had been through a large growth spurt. Now at the height of 5 foot 8 he stood at the same height as Mayuri. "Who is this Mayuri... she doesn't seem like much." His long blonde hair stood like a mane from the back of his head, his ears now had bone on their tips turning them pointed. His fingernails were bleach white, from the lack of items in the pen, she figured that the markings on the solid stone floors were caused by them. He was in a tattered pair of pants which showed off his toned chest. He was not overly bulky though, his cold blue eyes were piercing, not to mention the bone, almost sunglasses like fixture did not help.

"This is Uzuki-san, she has been tasked to help teach you about our world Uzumaki-san. I know you have learnt much, but there is always more, wouldn't you agree?" Naruto cracked his neck and narrowed his eyes at the shinigami.

"I-i am still not allowed to kill... that is right?" Yugao flinched a little, he seemed downtrodden when Mayuri said no.

"No, not at the moment Uzumaki-san, I told you I am still trying to get some field work for you, the other captains still need to see how you perform alongside the shinigami."

"I HATE THE SHINIGAMI!" The blonde quickly roared, his eyes closing in on Yugao. Mayuri cleared his throat and Naruto calmed down. "Gomen, its just they put me in this room, I know you are trying to get me out Mayuri, for that I thank you." The scientist nodded and made to walk away.

"Uzuki-san, if you need anything let Nemu know, otherwise, do your best not to anger him." The purplette nodded stiffly as the captain walked away.

Naruto slowly stood and made his way to the bars, resting his arms on them. "Can you bring me some food? I forgot to eat last night." She didn't even need to look at the time to know it had been quite some time in between meals.

"I will see what I can do... would you preferred to be called by a certain name?" His fists tightened around the bars, Yugao now noticed they would do nothing to keep him in. He released the bars, they had been crushed down to nearly nothing.

"If you could, please call me Naruto, I wish for someone to call me by my name, Mayuri is nice and lets me walk around, but he always is so proper around me." Yugao looked at this creature strangely for a few moments, giving a small sigh she turned to leave. "W-wait, where are you going?"

His eyes, they looked so lonely, so afraid. "I will be back soon, I am going to get you something to eat, is that ok?" Naruto nodded and calmly sat back down. The members of Squad 12 gave her strange looks, she had come out to ask about food for Naruto, it was not long before someone told her, he didn't need to eat. That Nemu was the only one to feed him, thus she was now looking for the black haired girl.

It did not take too much longer, the one she was looking for had been in the labs, moving some cattle around, it was a strange sight for Yugao, Nemu rose a brow at her presence. "You are here for the subjects food?" Her tone was cold, it was quite a shock to Yugao, but she would not let herself show it.

"Hai, he has asked to be fed." Nemu nodded and headed one of the cows to her.

"He likes the way they taste, he keeps asking for Ramen, but no one is brave enough to give it to him, thus we let the cow loss in his area and open the gates." Yugao nodded and took the leash around the cows neck. She was about to leave but stopped in her tracks.

"You know the bars aren't holding him back correct?" Nemu frowned looking around the room to make sure they were alone.

"Hai, Mayuri-sama has convinced him that he will be allowed free, that is if the council was ever informed of him." Yugao rose a brow at the statement. "Now that you have spoken to him, you would be charged with going against their orders, same as the majority of people here, that is why no one is eager to speak about him."

"Thats why Aizen-taichou wouldn't talk about it... thats also why Hinamori-chan left. It seems like I have been backed into a corner." Nemu gave what seemed to be a sad nod.

"I fear what will happen to him when he runs out of use, he is different from other hollows." Yugao didn't need to here anymore, he was a hollow thus the enemy, walking away with the cow in hand she did as Nemu had said, letting the cow go free and opening the gates.

The sounds the echoed from the gates stopped, an eerie silence sweeping over the building. Soon the sound of bones cracked entered their ears before a deafening roar shook the foundations they stood on. She watched the large steel door in front of her nearly be kicked off of its hinges. Blood slowly creeped out from underneath the door, she took a hesitant step back, the sound of heavy breathing entering her ears. **"T-thank y-you." **

She assumed it was the creature she was speaking to earlier, but now, it was completely different, power rolled from behind the door, she felt pity for the thing, it was being tricked into staying. "I-if you want to go back into your room, I can enter and clean up."

A deep grunt was heard from behind the door, the blood that had been creeping out was sucked back under, a satisfied sigh was heard before the loud footsteps that followed as the creature walked away. **"I already cleaned up. I will return to my room." **He sounded so broken, is this what the shinigami did?

The sound of his gate closing resounded through the dank halls. With a large amount of hesitation she opened the door, finding it rather surprising that the creature was actually in its room, walking up to it, she was surprised that he had infact cleaned up, looking at him she saw the bones slowly fall away. The large hole in the centre of his chest, wondering how she had missed it earlier.

"You look surprised Uzuki-san, I already know how things work here, thus I do my best to fit in. I would not want to burden Mayuri after all the effort he has put into helping me regain my senses." He sat back down in the center of his prison cell, tracing his fingers along the ground. His hands moved surprisingly fast, moments later a fox was froleking around on some grassy fields.

Looking around the floor, she saw this picture was drawn many times. "Do you like foxes Naruto-san?" Saying his name felt disgusting, yet calming at the same time, she was torn between her duty and what remained of her cold heart.

"Of all the creatures I have been taught about, foxes are the most relatable, lonely creatures, always looking for new people to play with." His face seemed to soften a little. "Do you have something that brings you joy Uzuki-san?"

She sat down opposite him, the bars were the only thing between them, a small nod shifted her purple hair as she held up her hand, a small crescent moon forming in it. "I enjoy the moon, it helps me to feel at peace." Naruto slowly extended his hand, making sure to keep enough distance that she could move away.

"Can I touch?" She gave a hesitant nod, he closed his hand, letting a single fingernail extend and touch the tip of the moon, its form being drained back into him, without warning the nail shot out past her, narrowly missing her face. Yugao rolled to the side watching as his hand moved fast again, a moon slowly appearing on the wall behind where she had been sitting, small stars in its background, the wall carved out to look like the night sky. "Sorry if I scared you."

Nodding dumbly she slowly went back to where she had been sitting, his nail slowly retracting back into his cage. Now that she thought about it, it would be only too simple for him to strike her instead, that would have been her end. "You are shinigami correct?"

His earlier exclamation rang through her head, she went to shake her head but felt the room grow colder. "Don't lie to me, I can tell when you are lying, I can always tell..." His voice trailing off in the end, his head sinking down a little.

"Why do you stay then?" She regretted the question as soon as she had asked it, what if he didn't have an answer?

"Because I have no where else to go, Mayuri knows I know, he tells me that he tries, we both know he does not put in any effort, that I am merely here for his research." She couldn't picture having such an ability, to be able to tell lie from truth without any effort, it would really show you how dirty the world was.

"W-what else can you do?" Naruto extended one of his nails, pushing it straight through the bar next to her, showing its strength. His cold blue eyes flashing gold for a moment, he reared his head back a small ball of energy forming in front of it, a strange sound flowing in the air, the ground beneath Naruto cracking from its intensity before it vanished completely.

"It is called Cero, at least that is what Mayuri believes, he says that I am very strong for a hollow. Plus I have my other form, but that tends to scare people." Yugao nodded, she had seen a few hollow before, but that Cero move was not used by any of them, plus Naruto felt completely different.

Sadly she could not stay any longer, she bid her goodbye and locked up behind herself. Naruto's eyes trailed from Yugao's form to the dark corner of the room. "How much longer... how much longer must I be poked and prodded, how long will you make me wait." He bit out quietly.

"Not much, maybe a few months to a year. Then we make our move." The blonde nodded, even though he already felt the man leave.

* * *

Yugao had continued to come, she even brought him ramen a few times, but what mattered the most, that would have to be the fox plushie that sat at the back of his room. In return he has asked Nemu to get some paints for him, it was difficult at first, but after a long amount of time had passed he convinced them to let him paint a mural. Now whenever Yugao came into the halls, she walked under a night sky, the stars and moon sparkling down on her. He had started to form a bond with her, he could feel the same from her.

He didn't know how deep it ran, but he knew something was there. The gates to his halls opened and he heard the soft steps that followed. Her scent drifted into his nose. "Yugao-chan." He had learnt her first name months ago. It was around that time that his bones had stopped shifting. Now they formed around his hole, acting like a ribcage of sorts that extended to his back, trailing down and adding a tail.

It was something he had grown to use, he was often tried in combat, now he hardly even needed to move. She stopped in front of his cage and sat down, Naruto now only noticing that she had tears running down her face. "What happened Yugao-chan?" Her eyes turned up and she glared. Naruto shuffled back a little at the anger in her eyes.

"My friend is being executed. She turned a human into a shinigami to protect him from one of you!" She screamed, something in Naruto snapped, he stood to his full height, now towering over the girl in front of him, a large man at 6 ft 3. It seemed his body was maturing so quickly because of the amount of spiritual power in this area. His tattered brown coat opened up and showed the strange fanged jawbone attaching to his external ribcage.

His tail flicking around ready to strike. "You should leave." Yugao stood and continued her glare against the much taller man. His arms were crossed over his chest and his fangs bared, Yugao held her down by her side, her form shaking before him. She pivoted on her feet and ran from the room, Naruto listened as the door closed, locking itself from the other side, he calmly opened his gate and knocked getting the attention from one of the guards. "I do not wish for anyone else to enter today." The reply was all to easy for the guard, he locked the door up tighter, it wouldn't stop Naruto, but it would keep others out.

He made his way back to his 'room' stabbing his tail into the ground, perching himself on top of it, entering a state of meditation. He had read that it was good for your mind. A few minutes passed without anything happening. His blonde brow started to twitch, his nose took a small sniff of the air around him. "Naruto."

The blonde slowly opened his eyes, the haroi of the person in front of him was as clear as day. "I heard what happened. I just thought you should know, it is time, their are Ryoka on our lands." The blonde nodded as he stepped down from his tail, letting it swish behind him.

"Just one last piece of information, the one her friend saved... he is leading the pack." His normal blue eyes narrowed and turned slited.

"Are the shinigami ready for battle?" The shadowed figure did not move.

"Try not to rid of too many." Naruto felt the bones slowly crawl over his body almost forming a full exoskeleton.

**"I will crush all in my way. They made Yugao angry." **His nails dragged along the ground, another 4 tails sprouted from his back and started to sway. Hair hair had grown longer as well, as his coat was shredded and thrown to the ground, his form covered almost entirely in bone save her his face and neck.

The door to his hallway was unlocked and swung open, peeking a head out he noticed the guards were all dead. "Run free, I will pick you up when we are leaving." Naruto nodded and slowly walked out of the institution, his tails tearing through the machines, leaving destruction in his wake.

The sunlight hit his face, he raised a hand to block its intense rays. Giving his slitted eyes a chance to adjust. His nose twitched as a scent reached it. A smirk tugged at his lips, the sirens sounding around him. **"Brother, you shouldn't have come." **With a push from his legs he was sent into the sky, soaring above the black clad figures below him, he heard gasps and the sirens intensity growing. A voice that was too familiar came across the speakers.

"Subject Uzumaki has escaped!"

**"You bastard Mayuri." **His smirked went wide watching as the figures below him stopped and watched him fly past.

* * *

Yugao sat in her room, a box of tissues next to her as the sirens boomed, she had been relieved of duty, it was deemed she was not in the right state of mind. His name, it felt like a gunshot tore through her chest as she heard it, would it have been different if she had of visited him today? Picking up her zanpakuto she strapped it to her waist and jumped out of her window. "Naruto just isn't thinking straight, he will calm down soon." She prayed to herself leaping across the rooftops.

* * *

"HE IS WHAT?" An elderly man roared across the room at Mayuri, the old man, was the Captain-Commander of the Gotei 13, his hair had left his head, leaving him with only facial hair that was much longer than needed.

"Like I said, and please do not make me repeat myself again, the subject that has escaped, is a hollow human hybrid. I have had him test his strength against members from other squads as well, right now he is at the level of a fresh captain. We need to bring him back, you would agree if you understood the data I have collected." Mayuri looked almost ready to plead, it was something that the Commander took a note of.

The fact that Mayuri seemed so attached means there was still so much to learn from this man. "I assume you put a beacon of some kind on him?" Mayuri nodded quickly and pulled forth some strange device, holding it out into the air for a moment, it started beeping rapidly, he followed the source and found the tracer on the roof just outside of the window. Picking it up he showed it to the Commander, a rather impressed look crossed the older mans face. "Capture him, I will make sure he does not escape the next time."

"Hai Yamamoto-sama." Mayuri jumped from the building, for Naruto to have gotten so close, without him and the Commander noticing as well. It was going to be hard to find him again.

* * *

Naruto watched the four beams split off and go their own direction, his nose and fingers twitching, locking onto one his eyes narrowed.

Two streets away the very same action was happening, the man was a few inches taller than Naruto, he had a small pink haired child clinging onto his back. "It split... I wonder which one is the strongest." His grin widened to unforeseen lengths as he ran through the streets. Kenpachi Zaraki, was a bloodthirsty man, almost as much as Naruto was back in the human realm. The jingling of the bells in his hair alerted him to Naruto, the blonde watching as he ran in the complete wrong direction.

He turned his sights back to his prey, and lept, clearing streets at a time.

* * *

A hand shot out of a pile of sand, reaching into the sky, it quickly dragged a body out, one that had orange hair. "We're safe, thanks to your weird spell." A small trail of sand still fell from the corner of his mouth, this was Kurosaki Ichigo, he was wearing the standard black shinigami robes, red prayer beads loosely strung from his shoulder to the opposing waist while a large bandaged sword hung on his back.

The user of the strange sand spell, is completely unimportant. They started an argument about how safe they really were only to be interpreted by two men in black dropping down from the roof tops, one was quickly ruled out as another bald man, the other was more 'eccentric'. It was quite clear that, this was going off their get instinct, was a male that took too much time with their appearance. After the bald man performed a ridiculous dance that left Ichigo stupefied, a strong spiritual sense knocked the four to the ground.

**"You are not lucky Shinigami, but I must ask... brother, why are you one?" **The two that were not currently in sand looked to one another, both shaking their heads, all eyes turned to Ichigo then back to Naruto for a moment.

"I really don't see the resemblance." The bald man stated, the rather effeminate male palmed his face in frustration.

"Ikkaku, now is not the time, do you not see shouldn't be here?" The bald man studied Naruto more closely, the blonde narrowing his eyes.

"Yumichika, I think you are right, Oi you... blondie what's your name?" Naruto let his tails whip around behind him, cutting through the building he stood atop of.

**"Uzumaki Naruto... or subject Uzumaki, depending on who is asking, I would ask for your names, but you are even weaker than my carrot top of a brother." **Three sets of tick marks formed while the man in a green vest and bandana, the one that had cast the sand spell, started to laugh.

"Ganju don't laugh at something like that, we have to be serious here, he is a hollow." A smirk tugged at Naruto's mouth, it would seem his brother was not a complete idiot. Naruto dropped down, his tails crashing through the walls and ripping them down with his fall. He went to take a step towards his brother when two blades came crashing down, his tails quickly defending as he turned a bored eye.

"You don't just insult someone then ignore them, you are meant to banter then fight, thats how it goes."

"OI,OI,OI,OI,OI don't you just come in here and insult my hair, start calling me brother and all this creepy shit, my name is Kurosaki Ichigo and I have no idea who you are." Naruto turned back to face Ichigo, a grin spreading across his face.

**"You know _what _I am, put the pieces together... Kurosaki."** He drawled out the name, turning an eye back to the two still clashing with his tails he frowned. **"Leave brother, ugly man, the shinigami will be held here for the meantime, I haven't had a chance to stretch in a week or so." **He cracked his neck, frowning when he saw Ichigo had still yet to move, turning to face him once more, he let out an earth shaking roar that blew the two away, leaving Naruto and the shinigami of squad 11.

"Yumichika, go after them." The bald man called, his partner attempted to move past, for his efforts he was thrown back to the ground by a tail. Ikkaku snarled at how fast the tailed man was. "That roat was a pretty stupid move, you are going to draw the majority of the city here." Tilting his head to the side he gave a bored look.

**"That means that the Ryoka will be free to move around. Plus I can handle a few peons." **He cracked his knuckles and looked at the two, both quickly releasing their swords into their second state, one a three section staff, the other... a bladed fan, at least thats what it looked like.

"We ain't just peons, we are the Third and Fifth seats of squad 11." The bald man, yet again, he was rather loud in Naruto's opinion.

He didn't even need to charge it up anymore, so without any effort "Cero." He watched their faces go wide before it impacted, the explosion engulfing the area they were in, Naruto looked at it and waited for the blast to die down, his footfalls were soft against the rubble, he came close to the two and let his tails brush up against their necks, feeling the pulse he moved on.

**"Tick tock brother, I can feel us moving inside of you."**

* * *

**PA: Remember to vote guys and review guys, the polls will be closing on the 28th of Feb, until then I will be working on my other stories, good luck and I hope your pick wins.**


	2. Chapter 2

**PA: Thank you all for the reviews, as you can tell, A Hollow View on Life won in the pole along with Always Chasing. This chapter, will seem very strange in some parts, a little of what Naruto can do is shown along with him meeting some people he has mixed feelings about. I just want to say, Naruto will be strong in this fic, there is a huge reason why that will come into play later down the track.**

* * *

Yoruichi dropped down onto a tree in her cat form, looking around at Ichigo running below her, never noticing the tail creeping up on her rear, a shadow swept over her and she attempted to leap away, only to have a boney appendage wrap tightly around her small frame. "Hello, kitty." The voice was almost childish as Yoruichi felt herself being pulled towards someone, their blonde hair and wide smile scarring her.

After sitting there for a few minutes staring at one another Naruto spoke. "Kitty, why do you hide yourself?"

Yoruichi doing the only thing she could think of, "Meow?" Her brilliantly thought out plan had little success though, the blonde just continuing to smile at her.

"Yugao-chan likes cats, I learnt a lot about cats. Kitty you are not actually a Kitty. You taste like a shinigami, I assume you came with brother?" His bones letting go and his hand coming up to hold the scruff of fur at the back of her neck. "Are you going to talk Kitty-cat or should I just eat you?" Naruto opened up his mouth and started moving forward only for the cat to squirm.

"Ok, ok. Relax, how are you here for starters?" The cat's voice was male, but that didn't make sense, he knew it wasn't male, he could also taste that it wasn't male.

"I asked you first non-cat cat." Yoruichi's brow ticked at the blondes words, talking to this thing? Was like trying to talk to a child.

"Who is your brother?" Hoping that this thing was not talking about who she thought it was.

"His name is Ichigo, he came with some strange people, I guess you are one of those strange people. Oh also how many shinigami are in your group, who is your leader?" Naruto's questioned started flowing out and Yoruichi was doing her best to try and keep up with them.

"Besides me, there is one, Ichigo, he also seems to be the leader. WAIT you never answered my question." Her little outburst caused Naruto to chuckle childishly.

"I am, or was a test subject. But I escaped. See Yugao-chan's friend is going to be executed because of my brother... so I am going to try and fix things." A bright smile on his face.

His statement confused the black cat. "So are we, we're attempting a prison break. I may be inclined to ask for your help, if you weren't you know, holding me hostage?" For no reason at all, she would try to trust this hollow.

"You could easily break out, if you changed to your proper form." Naruto deadpanned, hold on, did that cat just blush? "You are naked under that aren't you?" His question was answered with a sheepish nod. "Ok, lets find you some clothes then, I am going to put you on my shoulder, you're not going to run away are you?"

His voice sounded so lonely, she wondered what happened to this man, he seemed smart, but he acted like a child. He had a lot of skill, being able to sneak up on her was no easy feat. She could tell he was a hollow, but Seireitei wouldn't just bring any normal hollow inside. Plus his reiatsu, there was something different about it. "I won't, I just don't exactly know what to think of you." Thinking her words would be taken the wrong way, she tried to stutter out an excuse, he seemed like a strong potential ally.

Naruto held a hand up to stop her. "Its ok, I don't know what to make of me either, but if you like, I sometimes refer to myself as a fox. What's your name, so I know what to call you?" Naruto gave a small smile he was like a fox.

"My name is Yoruichi. If you haven't figured it out, I am a female shinigami." A slight dip of her head to go along with her introduction.

"I am Naruto, ahhh, a male hollow I guess?"

* * *

Her purple hair flowed in the wind, her left hand resting on her sheathed blade. "What caused you to break free Naruto?" She looked down at the bodies around her, they were all still alive, barely. With this line of thinking, it was almost like he was looking for something, using a low level kido spell, she sent a flare up into the air, alerting nearby squads to her position.

It only took a minute for some members of the 4th Division to reach her, the medics of the Gotei 13, with stretchers they carted away the people she had just been watching. Their retreating forms vanishing in the distance, finding it so odd, Naruto felt like he was slowly vanishing.

"Uzuki-san?"

The girl in question turned her head and looked towards the cowering shinigami, a look of displeasure on her face. "What is it?"

The man stiffened in shock, her harsh tone cutting him deep. "There was a strange spike in the east, you wanted to be told of anything that seemed out of place." The man bowed deeply.

Yugao gave him a quick thanks, letting him leave, looking over in the direction she was told. "Would you be so open about your movements Naruto?"

* * *

"Did you really need to blow up the door? What if someone felt the spike?" Yoruichi started to panic from the blondes shoulder, he gave a small laugh and calmly walked inside.

"Go find some clothes, I will find suitable food and drink." Naruto spoke as he walked through a wall tearing it down. Yoruichi just shook her head. Walking up stairs and rummaging through the clothing, she had a spare pair waiting for her at the hideout, why was she getting changed now? Hearing a small relieved exclamation from down stairs brought a smile to her face.

The cute hollow that hardly acted like a hollow, that was the reason. She could feel the change in his stance whenever she spoke, almost like he was happy to hear someone elses voice. "Yo Yoruichi, did you find some clothes yet?"

Well she had, just they were hardly what she wanted to wear, letting out a long sigh she quickly put them on and walked down the stairs, Naruto's eyes widening at the scene. "I am starting to get the feeling you like cats too." His statement was justified, as the ebon shinigami shifted on the spot wearing a cat-girl outfit, two purple ears popping from the top of her head, a collar around her next, a rather revealing two piece and a tail sticking out from her behind. "Also... does that even count as clothing?"

Yoruichi gave a small but flustered nod. "Well, you look better than I thought you would." There was still a large amount of confusion in his voice.

"Is that meant to be a complement?" Her form shaking, showing she was not impressed with his choice of words.

"Well you did have a mans voice."

"I didn't expect you to be this mature." She stated simply.

"Oh and why is that?" No longer was he acting like a child, he was much calmer and much more collected.

"Because you were acting like an idi-" Her tone was incredibly loud, this is the reason she was unable to finish as Naruto clamped a hand over her mouth.

"You are being too loud." He hushed, pulling her closer to him and jumping out of the back of the house, landing a few yards away. Shinigami storming the place the just were. He slowly took his hand away from her mouth, ready to replace it if she started yelling again.

"Thanks I guess... you can let go now." She eyed him for a couple of moments, seeing that he was not moving she tried to squirm out.

"Hide." That was all he said as he pushed her away, throwing what he was able to gather towards her, she quickly lept a few fences, looking back to see Naruto standing across from a dozen shinigami, a childish look on his face. Yoruichi stopped, she would be able to see how he fought.

"I take it you are Uzumaki?" One of the men in black questioned, stepping forward with a bag of rice crackers in his hands. "Your capture sounded pretty important, but to see you are just a hollow, well. Don't hate us for doing our job." Those around him charged forward, moving around the 'bulky' man.

Naruto ducked under a strike from one of the many blades coming his way, sending out a leg and a fist, along with his tails to block the others, with his still free hand he gave a quick punch, doubling over one of the attackers. With a quick change of positioning, Naruto was on the attack.

His tails striking against blades, mostly keeping them from attacking while his hands and legs tore through their numbers. Making quick work of the grunts he looked to the man still holding the bag of rice crackers, watching as they slowly fell to the ground, Naruto stabbed his tail through the pack and held it up to the man. "I think you dropped these. Also your men are alive, can I go now? Or do you want to try your luck?"

The large man looked between his 'lackeys' and the hollow, quickly turning away and running down the street, forgetting his crackers, Naruto looked at the packet, it was still half full. Shrugging his shoulder he took it in his hands and vanished. Yoruichi looked around wondering where the blonde went, only for the sound of a bag rustling next to her ear. "Looking for something... Neko-chan?" He taunted causing the girl to blush, she pouted and turned on her feet.

"Such a stupid name." She retorted walking away towards her hidden training ground. Naruto keeping pace and falling next to her.

"You know, it isn't so stupid when you are dressed like a cat." Naruto deadpanned making her once again look at her outfit. She thought she looked good, he even said she looked good, well 'better than he expected' that meant good right?

It was form fitting, she had a nice body, but just why hadn't he said anything about it, was he more hollow than she thought? "Something on your mind?" His voice startled her, actually forgetting he was there for a moment.

"Yeah actually, I was wondering if hollows can be romantically interested in someone." As soon as the words left her mouth, she felt like an idiot, it sounded like such a stupid question.

"Sure I guess, well I feel a connection to Yugao-chan, I think she feels the same way. I also don't know about other hollows, so I guess I can't actually give you an answer. Why do you ask?" His question and answer made her stiffen. She actually hadn't thought this far ahead.

"Uh tell me more about this Yugao." Hoping he would take the bait, when his looked became more thoughtful she let out a relieved mental sigh.

"There are actually quite a few similarities between you two, to start, you are both shinigami, both have purple hair and both like cats. Ah, I guess she can be easily flustered and is great to talk to, honestly I would have to call her, my only friend. She seemed pretty shaken up regarding the whole Rukia thing. I can't say I don't blame her, but I don't know what I would do if it was her being executed." A deep frown on his face, Yoruichi frowning.

"I can't picture her, maybe she became one after I left. Then again, there are so many of us, I may have just met her in passing. I don't see how she is your only friend, you seem like such a nice guy." Naruto deadpanned at what she said. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot you're a hollow. How about, once this is all over, we try to be friends?" Her words, Naruto had to wonder why they held so much kindness, where was she able to pull it from?

"Once this is all over." He mused to himself. "I think once everything has finished we can give it a shot." A bright smile on his face, Yoruichi quickly noticing it was fake, the man was hiding something. " How much longer? I am sure you want to go be to stalking brother." He taunted, seeing the cat-girl give a small hiss, before letting a curious look take over her face.

"Why do you call Ichigo your brother?" Her gold eyes narrowing a little, looking at the blonde haired man before her.

"Because he is hollow." Seeing the shock on her face he continued. "I take it you didn't know. Being led in here with half the information, someone might be out to get you." The blonde taunted, dodging a quick jab from the girl. "Also don't you think we stand out a little?"

Quickly looking over the both of them she agreed, here she was in a skimpy little cat outfit, tail and ears included, while next to her a giant of a man walked with nine tails flowing around behind him. "We do, its actually a surprise we haven't run into anymore trouble." Instantly regretting her words, the form that rounded the corner froze her in place. "N-naruto."

"Go Yoruichi, I was wondering when this would happen." A frown married his face as he put his arm up protecting the cat-girl behind him. "I will find you later ok?" Feeling her presence leave he cracked out his neck.

"W-why Naruto?" It was the only thing she was able to get out, looking across to the blonde man, hearing the shuffling of sandals behind her.

"There are things I have to do Yugao-chan, I don't want to have to hurt you, but I will knock you out if you don't move." A sense of warmth still held strong in his voice.

"Naruto please, we can figure this out, the Gotei 13 will help work this all out, just give us a chance." Her fists tightened and she took a step forward. "Please just stop this."

Naruto slowly shook his head, cross his arms over his chest. "You wouldn't understand."

Yugao looked back to the shinigami behind her. "Go find some others, I will try to keep him here." With hesitance they nodded and left the area, the purplette looking back to face her opponent, finding her eyes at his chest, widening and leaping back.

"Why did you really send them away Yugao?" His cold eyes nearly freezing her in place.

"Because I want to speak to you, how we normally do, not as shinigami and hollow, as Naruto and Yugao. Please Naruto, what is happening?" Her eyes staring into his own, his unmoving. She was looking for any kind of response from him, anything to show that the time they had spent together meant anything.

"I told you, you wouldn't understand, this is something that must happen, something that the Gotei 13 can not comprehend. That is why I am taking the matter in my own hand." His fists had tightened to the point of nearly drawing blood on his arms. The expected confrontation, it was much harder than he thought it would be.

"Explain it to me then!" She roared, her emotions getting the better of her, blood running from her hands.

"Yug-" He was cut off before he could even finish her name.

"NO EXPLAIN IT TO ME NARUTO!"

Naruto ran forward, closing the distance faster than she could blink, landing a somewhat hard strike to her stomach, another to her legs, finishing it by grabbing her throat and pinning her to the ground. "Believe me when I say this, I am doing this for you. That is all I ask, Yugao-chan." The downed girl looked up at his closed eyes, a small trail of tears falling from his left.

"N-Naruto-kun..." Why did it hurt her so much to see him cry?

He vanished into the air, like he was never there to begin with, Yugao could feel her wounds were next to nothing, it was mostly the shock of him actually hitting her. "Like always, you leave me with more questions then I started with." She felt like hitting herself, he pushed past her like she was nothing, not even able to draw her sword before the fight was over. "Naruto-kun."

* * *

Yoruichi tensed as she heard someone drop down outside. The handle at the door shifting for a moment before opening, she launched forward with a kick, attempting to get the first attack on whoever was on the other side.

A pressure was present on her wrists and ankles, looking at the appendages she saw the bone constricting around them. "That wasn't very nice Neko-chan. You could hurt someone with a kick like that." His reprimanding tone was something she caught quickly.

_'Able to stop me without even trying? What has been done to you Naruto?' _Inwardly she was panicking, never thinking that a hollow such as him was even possible. "Uh sorry? I didn't know it was you."

"I told you I would find you, did you really hold such little faith in me?" He didn't even give her a chance to react, moving past her and sitting down next to the supplies he had rounded up.

Cracking the top off one of the bottles, taking a deep sip and sighing. "You drink beer?" The question caught her off guard, she nodded none the less, a bottle dangling in front of her moments later, being held by a tail.

"I didn't think you would drink."

"Yugao... she taught me a lot about what it meant to be human, to have fun, to laugh, to cry. Even now I am still practising one of her lessons, to relax." He took another sip, bitter.

"Are you ok?" Yoruichi could see the bundle of emotions that were fighting, it was clear in his eyes.

"I don't know, I can't undo what I have done though, nor would I want to."

Yoruichi sat there watching the hollow, emotions battling in his eyes, but it seemed like regret was winning, something she didn't think hollows possessed. "Anything I can do to help?" Naruto shook his head answering her question.

"I think I will just go out and find someone to fight." Naruto spoke softly, letting out a small groan as he stood, finishing off his beer and leaving the hut. For hours following explosions rocked Seireitei, Naruto didn't return that night.

* * *

"Taichou." Ikkaku's dry voice escaped his throat, looking up to his bell wearing superior.

"Hey. You sure got kicked around." Zaraki Kenpachi's lips were pressed into a thin line, his one eye looking down at his injured 3rd seat.

"You came just to see me?"

"No, that's not it." A childish voice spoke up. "We just got lost."

"Y-you were here too, Lieutenant?" Ikkaku's eyes widening at the short pink haired girl, pulling herself up over Kenpachi's shoulder.

"It was a random coincidence that we came here, but we _were _worried. Are you okay, Q-ball?" The Lieutenant seemed much too innocent for something like this.

"I told you to quit with that nickname, you freaki' brat!" Ikkaku 'respectfully' bit back. Kenpachi, tuned out their little spat for a moment over Ikkaku's name.

"I heard." The large man spoke, stopping the conversation about Ikkaku's new nickname. "They said you lost." His tone was level as he looked down at his subordinate.

"I am very sorry. I returned even though I know it is a shame to survive a defeat." The regret was audible in his voice.

"Was your opponent strong?"

"_It _is strong." The bald man's words caused Kenpachi's eyebrows to raise.

"It?"

"Hai, subject Uzumaki, a male hollow. He's tall, longish blonde hair, cold blue eyes. Nine bone tails flicker around behind him. This hollow, it is completely different to anything I have seen, it may even be stronger than a Gillian. Only in a human sized body. It seemed like he was helping the Ryoka. I can't say for sure though, he referred to one of them as 'brother'. That one is a shinigami, short orange hair, guardless blade almost as tall as he is. I couldn't figure out his strength but Uzumaki, is strong, maybe even a challenge for you." The words the injured 3rd seat spoke caused an animalistic smile to appear on the captains face.

"That so?" With his pink haired lieutenant in tow, Zaraki left the room, taking to the roofs. A new target in mind "Uzumaki."

"Yeah?" Naruto replied, standing only a roof away from the man. "You're a captain right? That means you're strong... want to play?"

Somehow, if it was even possible, the sadistic smirk of Kenpachi grew even wider. "Lets give ourselves some space eh?"

"Hai." Naruto bounded off at a slow pace across the roof tops, leading the captain to an open area. His feet dropping to the ground, Kenpachi right behind him.

"Yachiru."

"Hai Ken-chan, I know." The little pink haired girl jumped from the captains back and climbed up a tree, observing the fight from a distance.

"I wouldn't have gone for her anyway, she reminds me too much of myself." Naruto spoke with a dull voice. "Do all shinigami believe me to be some monster?" Naruto let his eyes close for a moment.

"I just didn't want to have to hold back, I don't care if you are hollow or not, all I care about is if you can fight or not." The large man drew his blade, pointing it at Naruto. "Here, I'll even let you make the first move."

Without even opening his eyes Naruto's tails flicked forward, wrapping around the man's limbs, one moving up to Kenpachi's face and running its tip along it, causing a small cut to appear. "You should get out of that habit, a conflict is a living breathing thing, to give someone an advantage like that, well it could very well cost your life." Naruto slowly letting his tails retract to him, a playful look on his face.

The Captain of Squad 11 brining his now free hand up to his face, wiping away the blood from his cheek. "Losing your life, thats just one of the many thrills, show me how strong you really are Uzumaki!" Beginning a charge near the end of his speech Naruto brought a tail up to block, his eyes widening as Kenpachi cut right through it.

Putting two tails into the ground he quickly moved himself out of the rampaging beasts way, flicking out one of his bony appendages and leaving a shallow cut on the mans chest. "I have never had someone cleanly cut through one of my tails, maybe this will be fun." His grin faltering when Kenpachi charged at him, swinging his blade wildly, letting that hit him, might just spell the end of this fight.

Kenpachi on the other hand, was trying his best to ignore the tails that kept tearing into his skin. One after another, their lacerations slightly deeper, it was then that Naruto made a mistake, he went on the offense, putting everything he had into this one strike. His tails going straight through the mans chest, his head sinking a little lower as his form hunched forward. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto, may I ask for yours with your last breath?"

Kenpachi's hand tightly grabbed the tails, holding them in place. The action caught Naruto by surprise, earning a gasp from the blonde as he tried to pull his tails free. "My name is Zaraki Kenpachi and this is hardly my last breath." With sword still in his hand, he brought it down, slicing through the eight lengths of bone, currently running into his chest.

Naruto leapt away and let out a loud roar, uproot nearby trees and causing a creator beneath him. Bringing his hand up to his face, Kenpachi saw the boy nearly completely covered in bones, white streams flowing from his fingernails onto his face, creating a strange medieval helmet on his face, its visor still in the air, hitting the top of it he closed it. **"To cut through all my tails, such a battle has always escaped me. This is hardly perfected, but you will make a good test subject." **His voice had turned demonic, the shinigami letting out a chuckle as he slowly stood up, pulling the bones from his chest and removing his eye patch, letting his full reiatsu out, an explosion of yellow spirit power flew up into the air, acting like a flare.

"So we are finally going all out?" Naruto's response was to instantly close the distance, a cero already charged in his hand and slammed it into the captain's chest, pushing him back and up against a wall. A trickle of blood ran from the captain's mouth, slowly letting his body fall from the wall. "Crap, that hit packed a punch." Wiping the blood away from his mouth his grabbed his blade tightly, storming forward with powerful slashes, his eyes barely picking up the flash of white next to him.

"Thats new! Got anything else in your sleeves Naruto?" What Kenpachi would be talking about, is the large split shield on Naruto's left arm. The blonde hollow pivoting his shield slighting, the forks on the bottom pointing to the captain.

**"Cero." **The call caused Kenpachi to widen his eyes, his form being blown back again, Naruto's shield closing, the blonde shifting it around on his arm, snapping his shoulder back into place. **"I hate this form. It makes it harder to pretend I am still human." **His slitted blue eyes glowing from beneath the visor.

"It's going to take more than that to finish me!" The barbaric captain roared, his reiatsu having damped the cero enough to only receive minor burns.

**"I find myself both enjoying and hating this fight. Plus we have started to attract some _interesting _company. Should we finish this now, or put the fight on hold for another time?" **The taste of humans lingered on Naruto's tongue, they must be idiots, coming to such a strong presence like Kenpachi's only made that thought stronger.

"You don't just bail in the middle of a fight. A fight is not fun if their is no winner." Standing back up to his full height, his clothes tattered and discard, now only clad in the black shinigami pants he started with, Naruto was now fully clad in a bone form fitting suit of armour, two long blades extruding from his back while a large shield was fastened on his left arm.

**"Are you giving it your all Kenpachi?" **The question from the blonde hollow made the captain think, he sounded so relaxed.

"Aren't you?"

**"Have you ever heard of a knight fighting with only a shield?" **Kenpachi's eyes went wide at the implication a large explosion following.

* * *

"Captain Kenpachi has been carried to the infirmary, he is suffering from major burns and numerous puncture wounds to his torso." The report from the hell butterfly caused Yamato's eyes to widen a little.

"Your beast bested my own Mayuri, did you know he was capable of such a feat?" The scientist struck a thinking pose, murmuring under his breath, finally a thought came to his mind.

"Maybe he has been holding back, choosing not to fight at his fullest, making us underestimate him. We overlooked that he would be capable of such things, thinking he was still not fully developed. If that is the case, he may be even more dangerous than I thought." Going back to his rambling, he still listening to what the commander spoke next.

"Does he wear a mask?" The question froze the captain of Squad 12.

"No, no no, I have been looking at this all wrong, the reason he no longer has to eat is because he stopped evolving, not because he was gaining enough from the residue spirit particles, his play on hunger was just to increase his powers further... You sneaky thing Uzumaki." Mayuri started pacing backwards and forwards, spluttering out things that Yamato could barely comprehend, every now and again cursing 'Uzumaki'.

"Could you explain it to me simply Mayuri?" The scientist stopped passing and looked towards his commander rubbing his hands together stiffly.

"Simply put, I was looking at the subject like he was a Hollow crossed with a Human."

"I take it that is not the case?"

"No,no no, he has never been neither one nor the other, from what I can gather, but it seems he was born as a human, with hollow abilities. If my theory is correct, his first 'meal' may have been his mother, depending on what or who she was, he could have started off with a head start on other hollows." The older man's eyes narrowed on Maryui.

"This helps us how?"

"Like I just said, we are trying to label him with hollow types of strength, but he is not hollow. That would be like trying to label a potato with shinigami class strengths. Basicly, it will be impossible to name him, or give him a jurisdiction seeing as I think he is the only one of his kind, his powers could be limitless." The cane tapping of the commander brought Mayuri to a stop.

"Is there something we can do to stop him?" The words caused a thought to go through the 12th captains head, his mouth widening into a large smirk.

"Its more of a someone."

* * *

"Should we really be following him Inoue?" Ishida spoke, fixing his glasses back onto his nose as the pair moved through the streets.

"I think so, he is fighting the shinigami as well, maybe he can help us." Inoue gave him a nervous smile as she continued running, only to be pulled back by the Quincy, a horde of shinigami being sent flying past them, the two slowly poked their head out seeing they had lost track of the target.

"You two suck at being stealthy, plus I could taste you watching my fight earlier... what do you want friends of brother?" The voice from above them froze the duo in place, having had the roles reversed on them so suddenly.

"W-we are trying to save our friend." Orihime bursted out, nearly screaming the declaration. Naruto looked to the Quincy, seeing the boy look away.

"I am making sure Inoue doesn't get hurt, I don't trust hollows." Ishida nearly spat looking at the man above them.

Naruto looked at his attire, the majority of his armour still in place, he gave a shrug, placing his hands on the tiles and flipping down to look at the humans. "You two taste terrible." Both humans had a different reaction, Ishida's to recoil in disgust while Inoue's was embarrassment.

"I bathed yesterday." The orange haired girl muttered out, this caused Naruto to raise a brow at her.

"I wasn't, you know what never mind, you are looking for the people you came with yes?"

"And a cat!" Inoue exclaimed, Naruto looked at her for a moment before turning to face Ishida.

"I am going to speak to you from now on, there is something not quite right with her." A rain cloud of shame formed over her head as she huddled in a corner, poking her fingers together.

"You shouldn't be so disrespectful to others, you don't know what kind of lives they liv-" The Quincy's words were caught in his throat, an explosion of pure KI directed at him.

"You don't know what you are talking to human, I will take you to Yoruichi, after that you are on your own." Naruto's voice was cold and filled with murderous intent. Ishida gave a large gulp followed by a hesitant nod, without a word of warning both him and Inoue were picked up and sailing through the air, one over each shoulder of the blonde.

It took him only a few moments to reach the hidden hut, having had to lose a group of shinigami during his run. Putting them both down on the ground he watched them stumble around dizzily for a moment as he moved to the door, giving a small knock. "Its me." He spoke softly, not wanting to have to fight her without his tails, the door slowly opened revealing a relieved ebony woman. "I brought some of your friends."

Naruto stepped out of the way, showing the dizzy pair behind him. "What happened to them?" The cat lady questioned, looking between the two and Naruto.

"I carried them here, I guess they weren't used to the speed." He simply stated like it was nothing, for him it wasn't. "Anyway, I guess I will be going now."

"W-wait." Her call caused the blonde to stop, looking back over his shoulder at her. "Why don't you stay for a bit Naruto, help us form a plan or something, we could use your help."

"I will help when I can, but I can not stay here, after all, I am too disrespectful of others pasts."

She went to stop him but he vanished, leaving an echo of his movements behind, she looked at the other two and saw a guilty look on Ishida's face. "What happened between you guys?"

"He said Inoue wasn't all there, I told him to back off not understanding what she went through." A resounding slap was heard.

"Listen to your own words Ishida, _you_ don't know what he has been through, that man is strong, maybe as much so as myself, he can probably handle a captain." She murmured looking at where he had stood, she kind of wanted to see his smile again.

"There is no probably about that, he defeated the one with the number 11 on his back."

"What?" Not even trying to hold back any shock in her voice.

"Something happened, he kind of just snapped when the man cut off his tails, a strange helmet coming over his face, a large shield on his arm, but it shot something called a cero, it was pretty even for a little, then it was just over in a flash, that man walking away while the captain was carried away by a girl with pink hair." Having covered the major points, Ishida moved to lead Inoue inside.

"Naruto, would things have been different if we met earlier?"

* * *

Yugao was walking down the halls of seireitei, she had a message to deliver to Hanamori. Just as she was about to knock she heard the conversation inside. "I can't believe they still want us to capture him, he is just a hollow."

"Hollow or not, those are the orders, all forces are to look at attempting to subdue Subject Uzumaki, we have entered a time of war, carry your zanpaktous at all times, never travel alone. Also the final order was to capture Uzuki Yugao, there are no reasons why." The purplette in question let out a gasp before running, the leituents slamming the door open and beginning their chase. A loud roar caused everyone to stop, looking around they split in half.

Rangiku and Hanamori two of the members behind her, Yugao had to increase her speed, they were catching her, it was this very moment she started to feel weightless and heard the sounds of blades being drawn. "Turning against your own? And you people call me a monster."

"Y-your eyes are just like his." Rangiku's blue eyes met those of Naruto.

"To think that I might know who you refer to. I'm going now, bye Shinigami." A dirty echo of his movements lingered in the air, Hanamori, Rangiku, Nanao and Isane all looking at the blank space.

"Too lose both of them in an instant, what are the captains going to say?"

* * *

The wind was rushing by her face, she huddled closer into his chest, feeling the bones press against her clothed body. Looking up, his lips were pressed into a thin line, his eyes darting around taking in the scene around him. She quickly looked over his form, noticing that his tails were missing, her arms linking around his back and held on tight.

"N-naruto, do you think they know?" For a moment he looked down to her, his eyes seemed normal, but she could tell, there was a small amount of worry behind them.

"I would assume so, do they have another reason to come after you?" His voice helped to calm her, she should have seen him after she found out about Rukia, he was always able to make her feel better.

"No, I have been keeping up with my duties. Where are you taking me." Looking around, she couldn't see anything that was familiar, then again it passed her by in a split second.

"An ally of sorts, she is trying to free Rukia, she will help you stay hidden." His calm voice, even in times like this, if only she knew how much hold she actually had over him.

"How can you trust her?" Yugao muttered snuggling closer into his arms, it was something she had grown accustomed to, spending months getting to know him, this was one of her favourite things.

"Without me causing the distractions around here, it would be much harder for her group to move around, I make things easier for them. Plus if they try anything against you... I'll just kill them." Even now, his voice was still able to bring a sense of comfort to her.

Barely noticing when they stopped running, his hand's moving to keep a hold of her, his fist knocking against the door. He forgot about Yoruichi's tendency to attack first, ask questions later.

Seeing the bottom of her foot flying towards Yugao, his shield appeared instantly, his legs bracing for the impact, instead it turned out to be a small tap compared to what he was expecting. The shield slowly going back into his arm, the bones falling away from his face showing the murderous look in his eyes, his bared fangs and the purplette in his arms.

"Naruto-kun, its ok, see she regrets what she did. Don't you?" Yugao's brown eyes were locked onto the purple haired woman before her, her delicate fingers resting on Naruto's chest. The action seemed to have a somewhat calming affect on the hybrid.

Naruto put the girl in his arms down, she moved across to stand by his side. "Yoruichi, if I leave Yugao in your care, she will stay hidden and not come to harm correct?" The cat lady gave a hesitant nod. looking between the two in front of her.

"H-hai, we will take care of her." The ebony shinigami stuttered out, seeing the protective look he held in his eyes.

Naruto gave Yugao a small push forward, toward the group helping to free her friend. The purplette taking his hand in hers. "You'll come back for me right?"

"When it is all over." As the words left his mouth Yugao stood on the tips of her toes, her face inches away from his own.

"Promise me?"

"Uzuki Yugao, I Uzumaki Naruto, promise to come back when everything is finished." Just as the final word left his mouth, her lips claimed his own, her whole body leaning into the action, taking it a step further she traced her tongue along his lips begging him to open, her wish was granted, their tongues slapping against one another, in a rough, unskilled display of confused passion.

The pair broke apart, Yugao falling to the flats of her feet, while Naruto inhaled deeply through his nose. "You always taste so good Yugao-chan." His words caused the girl in question to blush deeply.

"That could be taken completely out of context you know?"

"Hai. I will see you later. Oh and Yoruichi, if you hadn't figured it out by now, anything happens to her, I will show you what I am capable of, not a single hair will be left." His threat got through clearly, the veteran shinigami nodded quickly. Naruto vanishing, the echo of his steps resounding through the air.

A moment of silence passed between the two still standing outside. "We should go inside, I doubt Naruto-kun would be impressed with me getting captured so quickly." Yugao moved forward into the house, her zanpaktou on her hip, Yoruichi moving swiftly behind her, the door closing and shutting out the sounds of the outside world.

Yugao's eyes turned to the bottle of beer still laying on the ground, it was the same brand she first brought Naruto. Seeing what had caught her eye the cat lady smiled. "How did that happen by the way?"

"How did what happen?" Yugao's replay came out with almost too much innocence.

"You and Naruto_-Kun_?" A knowing smirk on her face as she spoke.

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Really girl, I saw that look in your eyes, I think the only reason that goodbye was so quick was because there were others around."Yoruichi's smirk grew even wider when Yugao's blush intensified.

"Its all because of Mayuri-sama, he let me take Naruto to his training grounds once, the difference in power was so great I feared for my life, I collapsed still holding my zanpaktou, Naruto caught me and looked down at me with his smile, 'That was fun!' he said, closing his eyes and smiling wider. I think that was the moment things started to change between us, it really opened my eyes seeing that side of him so close." A fond look had taken her eyes while she spoke about him, her hands reaching up for her heart.

The ebon shinigami smiled, the look on Yugao's face made her believe a little more that the shinigami could still change. "Isn't it strange, you two are sworn enemies after all?"

Yugao's eyes snapped to Yoruichi, narrowing dangerously. "I don't see him as a hollow anymore, he is Naruto-kun, he doesn't see me as a shinigami either, but as his Yugao-chan. I understand what you are saying though, we know people are going to be against us being together, he doesn't seem to care though, so why should I?"

It was a question that left the older woman thinking, why should she care about what other people thought?

* * *

Naruto sat down on top of a roof, watching Renji and Ichigo fight, he had followed the taste from his brother, it led him to some disgusting spectacle, back and forth fighting where Ichigo would get stronger, then his opponent would, then Ichigo would, it ended with 'carrot top' channeling his inner hollow for a second, releasing a slicing version of the cero.

Renji was thrown against a piece of rubble, a large gash through his torso, his hair ripped from its ponytail. Naruto watched as his brother leant on his zanpaktou, his blood freely flowing from his wounds. Bringing his hands together he started to clap, getting the attention of those below him.

"Feel good now idiots?" The heated glare his brother gave him made it all worth it. "Flashing your reiatsu like that, no matter how many people I smack down, if you keep doing that, they will find you."

"Uzumaki!" The barely conscious redhead growled out, looking at the blonde, watching as he dropped down to the ground, not even flinching as he landed, instead he kept walking like nothing had happened.

"You lost to an amature, you don't even deserve to speak right now lieutenant, just what would your captain say huh? Being beaten by someone who has been a shinigami for only a few months, with no limiter on? A pathetic disgrace to your division." Naruto had to avoid spitting on the ground in disgust, he respected the strength of shinigami, but he hated their guts most of the time.

"And you brother, having to rely on my powers to get you through every fight? You will _never_ be able to save your friend like that. At this rate I should just break her out myself." Naruto walked forward and picked Ichigo up by the front of his robes, slamming his head against his brothers knocking him out. "Oi, green man, shinigami runt, we are leaving. Keep up if you want to live." Like that Naruto moved forward and pulled the lid up on the manhole, dropping down into it, Ganju and Hanataro dropping down moments later, a scream of panic from one.

Once in the sewer Naruto pulls off into one of the sides, the others following shortly after, without care he threw Ichigo to the ground, kneeling down next to him and shoving a green hand into Ichigo's chest, the others watching in horror. "Do I need to tell you two how pathetic you both are? Or do you already know and just pretend to be strong? Letting my brother fight your battles, leaving me to fix up his worthless ass?" He never received an answer for his question, pulling his hand out of Ichigo's chest minutes later, the boy looking healthier already.

"What did you do?" It was the shocked shinigami runt that spoke, honestly Yugao looked stronger than him when she was crying.

"I fed his power what it needed to heal him, he should be moving in a few hours, better than anything you could have done right?" Naruto taunted, standing up and leaning against the wall behind him. "Well stay out of trouble, best as you can anyway, I will start distracting them again tomorrow, you should all just lay low for now."

Pushing himself off he walked into the dark leaving the trio alone again, his brother would wake up soon, they would manage for some time when that happened. Reaching the surface again he paused, his tongue flicking out into the air. "Naruto. I want you to pin this body up, outside the officer barracks late tonight." Walking over he picked up the body of the brown haired man, raising a brow to the person giving his orders. "It should be enough to throw them off of Yugao for some time ne?"

Naruto turned to respond to the man, only for him to see the after image fading away. "You never really tell me what we're doing, only what waits at the end." Hefting the body onto his shoulders he lept into the air, waiting for night to fall before cutting the body open and dragging it along the ground, giving it a more realistic feel, finally finishing it by pinning the body to the wall with his own sword.

"Between looking for the murderer and chasing after me, Yoruichi's group should have no issues moving around tomorrow and the day after." He let out a drawn out sigh, looking up at the full moon above him. "Will we really be able to watch it together one day Yuga-chan? Or is that just something I should keep telling myself?"

Looking around, to make sure he was still alone, Naruto stood and jumped from the roof, spinning off into the night sky, he felt relaxed, things were reaching a point where one wrong move could get him killed, yet under the moon, he felt so at home. "Is this what you were talking about, when we first met?"

* * *

**PA: There is the second installment of this fic, I hope that it is still exciting like you thought it would be, also what did you think of the Kenpachi vs Naruto fight? Did you like the comparison between Yoruichi and Yugao? let me know what you thought via a pm or review and I will get back to you. See ya.**


End file.
